


A Happy Accident?

by RainisFalling13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Single Parent Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived-twice. Post the Battle, he finds himself shoving the wizarding world and its expectations back in its face by going out to muggle clubs and sleeping around, rather than finding a nice wife to settle with, and becoming an auror.Except one night, he goes home with the wrong sort, which might just end up being the right sort.





	A Happy Accident?

The war had finished a year ago. For being the boy-who-lived-twice, not many people listened to him. Especially when it involved personal space and privacy.

His name had been splashed everywhere over Voldemort’s defeat for months. When they became old news, it went on to gossip about his future; partner, job, etc.

Having plenty of time to spare (hiding from reporters and the Weasleys, since he felt so guilty about Fred and then dumping Ginny), Harry spent a lot of time thinking.

After many, many, identity crisises, Harry came to the conclusion he was, in fact, not romantically of sexually attracted to females. Ginny was more a sister than a girlfriend, and he realised he only really dated her because that was expected of him. Cho completely turned him off, and really he no other experiences. He had noticed however, when he was wracking his brain, the number of times he caught himself staring at the boys in the quidditch change rooms. Really, how hadn’t he noticed sooner?

_Because you were a bit preoccupied with a madman after your head._

Harry decided now he’d done his job, he was free to live how he wanted. In protest to the expectations of marrying and becoming an auror, he instead became heavily involved with clubbing in the muggle world. He was alive, he could party, alright? Once a week he’d go out, and once a week he’d return to someone’s house and have his brain’s fucked out, basically distracting himself from his responsibilities.

It worked for a while too. Until he accidentally got involved with someone who wasn’t quite a muggle.

The blond and the black-haired boys were drunk when they met up, and so, were drunk when they went home.

Usually Harry was careful to only sleep with muggles; they didn’t know who he was after all, and, he found out later, were unable to impregnate him.

Three weeks of throwing up later, and Harry went to see Poppy Pomfrey, who had to explain to him how this could happen.

“Basically, Harry, what has happened to you is very rare. Barely any wizards have the magical strength to accomodate a foetus, but obviously you are. Another thing, is that only other wizards can impregnate. Women, obviously have the wrong apparatus for the job, and muggles lack the magic required. Would I be able to cast some spells to see the father and fertilisation date?”

Harry nodded, still shocked simply from the fact he was pregnant at all. Poppy cast the spells.

_Mother: Harry James Potter_

_Father: Draconius Lucius Malfoy_

_Fertilisation date: October 9 1998_

_Approximate due date: June 15 1999_

Harry did the only thing he could: faint.

He awoke in the same bed, just under the covers this time. Poppy was hovering over him.

“You alright, dear? Seem to have quite the shock I assume. Though can’t say I’m surprised. Lot’s of tension between you two. Honestly, it was bound to happen eventually.”

“Wh- what?”

The second time he awoke, he was given a list of the instructions; potions he had to take, food he had to avoid, that kind of stuff. Harry was already not particularly looking forward to this.

After being sent home, Harry sat down to have a very long think about his relationship with Draco. _Malfoy, not Draco. You slept together, but are not friends_.

Their relationship during school, especially the early tears was awful. They hated each other. Then Draco saved him and He saved Draco and his family. Then he also defended them at their trial. Since then they hadn’t had any contact. Except when they had sex, apparently. _I don’t remember that, though. I was probably too drunk. _

Harry also came to a mortifying realisation. He was remembering their interactions in fourth, fifth and sixth year. With hormones running wild, Harry realised he’d found himself staring a lot at the other. Sometime in hatred, annoyance, and suspicion yes, but also… ugh, he was not going to name it. Gross.

In sixth year he was _obsessed_ with stalking him. sighing, he rubbed a hand down his face. He stood, finding a quip and some parchment.

Harry wrote a message to Malfoy, and sent it off by teleporting it. He hadn’t gotten another owl after Hedwig. He couldn’t replace her.

_Malfoy,_

_Just wondering if you remember anything from October 9th?_

_It’s important, I promise._

_Potter._

He got a reply that afternoon.

_Potter,_

_Not that it’s any of your business but yes._

_Father had “found someone suitable for marriage and to continue the family name.”_

_I didn’t want them so I left and went out. _

_I do not remember anything beyond going into muggle London to a bar._

_Malfoy._

Harry sighed. Now he was faced with an important decision. Since Draco can’t remember anything from that night, he obviously didn’t remember anything from meeting Harry and therefore their drunken sex. So, did he tell him about the baby? Well apparently he’s set up to marry, so if he found out he had a son he could get into loads of trouble of force harry to abort the baby. He want going to do that so he decided. _No. He was not going to tell him about it. _

He was now faced with a dilemma. He couldn’t go out into wizarding society looking pregnant, not the muggle world. He’d have to go into hiding where no one could find him once he started to show.He consulted his outline of what would happen when, given to him by Poppy. He’d develop a baby bump somewhere between 12 and 16 weeks. So, he might be able to last 20 weeks of the 35 before he’d have to vanish.

Already three weeks in, Harry began planning for where he’d hide. He’d be able to fix it up in the 15 weeks he’d be hiding away. Though height need help in the last few weeks. Perhaps Kreature? Harry had been left Lord Black by Sirius in his will, so Creature was bound to him.

Harry flooded to Diagon Alley. He was told he was not allowed to apparate, lest he splinch the baby, killing it. He arrived, only just being able to hold back the bile that threatened to come up. He was sprawled on the floor, and carefully picked himself up. He nervously made it up to Gringotts. He’d anonymously donated a significant of money to the bank to pay for repairs, and he hands been called out by them. Still, he was nervous.

He ventured inside, ignoring the reporters following him, asking him many personal questions he was not inclined to acknowledge or answer.

He got in cue and was almost shaking with nerves when he was called up. The goblin simply raised an eyebrow and grated out ‘business?’

“I’d like to claim by lord and heirships please.”

The goblin nodded and told him to follow another goblin into the offices. Harry was still nervous. They could be taking his to their dungeons for all he knew.

Fortunately however, he was indeed being taken into an office. A pricked hand later, and Harry was receiving his inheritance.

_Harry James Potter_

_Mother: Lily Jade Potter nee Evans_

_Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Godparents: Sirius Orion Black_

_D.O.B: 31 July 1980_

_Lord to: Black (godfather), Potter (blood), Slytherin (conquered), Peverell (blood), Gaunt (conquered), Fleamont (blood)_

_Heir to: none_

Ten minutes later, and Harry was now the Lord to 6 different families. Geez. Not what he was expecting. He requested a list of all his properties categories on the family that owned it. He took the list back home and spent the rest of the day reading about each one.

He finally settled on one owned by the Potters. It was called _De Potter Domus_, literally translating to _The Potter Home_.

The next day he went back to Gringotts to claim the portly that would take him there. Upon arrival, he noticed a few things.

  1. The greenery was over grown
  2. The relatively large house appeared in pretty good condition
  3. There was town he could see, faintly, in the distance, so near civilisation
  4. The lands were not particularly defined, seemingly going on forever.
  5. The wards already placed seemed in pretty good condition.

Harry smiled and then spent the next few days there, fixing up the front and back gardens. Finally handled, he went inside, and began to clean up in there.

This carried on for the next few weeks, until the house was tidied up. He’d leave painting and decorating until he was cooped up in here. One day, he headed over to the nearby town to explore. It was a muggle town, so no one knew him, thank goodness. He bought a ton of supplies; food and baby items. He shrunk all of the baby furniture and (gender-neutral) toys and clothes, and took it back to his new house. He unshrunk it all and left it in the front room in boxes to unpack later.

Over the next few days, Harry also went shopping in Diagon and other wizarding places for general house furniture. His action were picked up on by the media, but he refused to comment about it every time the asked. Especially if they asked if he’d found a wife and was now furnishing their house for her. That made him really uncomfortable, that particular question.

He spent the rest of his freedom-time Harry spent it being outside, both in the wizrading world and muggle London. Exploring, shopping. He bought an entire new wardrobe for himself, both of muggle and wizard clothes, bought enough books (again, both muggle and magical) to fill a library, and stored all of them in a huge, undetectable extended chest.

He also had regular check up-s with Poppy, who was the only person he felt comfortable with knowing about his situation. She was also the only one who knew where he was staying, and she always had to come to him, and would have to perform the home-birth too.

Harry also began distant contact with the Weasleys and Hermione. They were upset with him for not contacting them is weeks. Hermione was the only one who noticed his air of sadness, but he refused to tell her anything. he had a few meetings with them, and on his final visit, marking his 18th week (the bump was starting to become quite visible in his plain jeans and t shirt, given his tiny frame), he told them he had to leave for a few months to a place they could contact him but couldn’t visit. They were upset they couldn’t see him, but he begged them, and they eventually relented.

Now 20 weeks in, Harry had moved permanently into his new house. He had called the grouchy house elf the day before, and he was just as grumpy and resentful and he had always been. Until he noticed the second magic generating in the family. He was the Black family elf, and the heir was growing. With the knowledge of a coming child, and hat the father was pureblood, the elf became a different being overnight. He was no longer as grumpy. Didn’t insult Harry, (though he still want partial to the ‘blood traitors’ and ‘mudbloods’, but Harry was grateful to the improvement. It would make the next who-knows-how-long much more enjoyable.

For the next 7 weeks, Harry and Kreature fixed up the house. Pairing over the walls, restoring the floors, and placing in the furniture. Harry spent a lot of his time in the nursery, carefully painting the walls with luscious forests and many creatures, including dragons, centaurs, unicorns, and many others. He found in one of the many books, a charm that animated images, and so applied it to the creatures, though they couldn’t make any noises.

Harry also found himself singing to his bump. It was usually at night just before he went to bed.

_I'm patiently waiting for you to arrive. _

_I wanna meet you so much I could cry. _

_I wonder who's hands and who's eyes you will have. _

_I wonder if you're gonna smile like your dad. _

_And nothing you ever do will be so wrong. _

_You belong, you belong._

_And I wanna help you be better than me. _

_There won't be a star in the sky you can't reach. _

_I'll wipe off your tears, but I'll let them fall first. _

_And I will be brave when you fall and get hurt. _

_You can be you, you don't have to be strong. _

_'Cause you belong, you belong. _

_You belong, you know I don't know your name. _

_But I can't wait to say it. _

_And I don't know your face. _

_But I bet it will blow me away. _

_I'll show you what love is and all that you're worth. _

_You show me how to put somebody else first._

_I hope you like [magic] as much as your mom. _

_That you'll understand that I'm there when I'm gone. _

_This is probably too much for me to say in a song. _

_But you belong, you belong, yeah. _

_You belong, you know I don't know your name. _

_But I can't wait to say it. _

_And I don't know your face. _

_But I know it will blow me away _

_I'm feeling and watching you grow everyday. _

_It's so amazing, so why am I afraid? _

_[I] packed up to move in, [I’m] painting your room I can't believe I'll be holding you soon. _

_Safe in my arms when you finally come. _

_You belong, you belong. _

_You belong, you belong. _

** _[You Belong - Rachel Platten - _ ** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7bq62Z_cN0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7bq62Z_cN0) ** _]_ **

Nearing his 28th week, Harry was beginning to find it difficult to move. He couldn’t see his feet anymore, and often requires help from Kreature.

Eventually June 10 rolled around, and Harry was awoken to extreme pains in his lower region. Working that something was wrong, Harry called Creature and asked him to fetch Poppy. The witch came in ten minutes later, and immediately realised what was happening.

“Alright, Mr. Potter. Your child has decided it has had enough and is trying to tell the body to let it out. However, as you do not have the right opening available for it to come out of, you are feeling the pain instead. I’ll have to perform a caesarian right now.”

She handed him a potion and conjured a screen, preventing him from seeing what she was doing. Harry drank the potion and immediately felt a bit woozy. He also noticed the pain fading slightly. Poppy asked Kreature to get some warm water and a table. Kreature, knowing his master was starting to feel the effects of the drug, and also that it would help his new master, popped away to get the things she required. Poppy spread a numbing cream over the swollen stomach of her patient, and began the process of removing the baby.

Two hours later, and Harry was being handed a screaming infant.

_Anton Draconius Potter_

_Born June 10, 1999 at 6:27am_

_Mother: Harry James Potter_

_Father: Draconius Lucius Malfoy_

Harry, exhausted as he was, couldn’t help laughing with joy. His _son_, was here, in his arms.

The weeks past with typical baby drama. Poop, sleep, eat, repeat. Anton, as much as he was a joy, screamed like a demon. Incredibly sleep deprived, Harry gave his son to Kreature to look after for a while so he could get some much needed rest. He woke up 12 hours later, and found his son happily babbling away to the centaur on the nursery wall. Kreature was dutifully watching him from the corner of the room.

Three months old, and Poppy popped in to check in to see how little Anton was going, and give him his vaccinations for both muggle and wizard diseases, per Harry’s request.

She also recommended Anton have exposure to the outside world, i.e. people. Hesitant to return to the wizarding world with a baby after disappearing for months, Harry decided the safest option was to head into the near muggle village. They knew him (kind of) and they saw him buy baby gear, so they were clearly expecting a baby sometime soon.

The next day, Harry did just that. He took Anton for a day trip into the town. Everyone who recognised him form his occasional trips before his isolation from society greeted him and started cooing over his newborn.

Over the next four months, Harry made regular trips with Anton down to the town for some human contact. A couple of the villagers asked who and where the mother was, and Harry simply told them she didn’t stick around. By this point, Anton was showing signs of who he took after. He had Draco’s platinum-blond hair, but with the Potter curse, and had Harry’s eyes. He was quite the tiny thing, obviously going to be a lean man, and would have the Malfoy aristocratic features once he grew up.

Harry also decided he should introduce his son to the Weasleys. Incredibly nervous about it however, since they hadn’t seen him in over a year, despite regular written communication, it wasn’t the same. Anton’s hair was also a key identifier to the possible other parent, though they mightn’t think it was Draco if they believe him to be the father, not the mother. He could say she had the same coloured hair, and that she was a muggle he met one night, bore his sone and left him with Harry. Though Hermione might see right throughit. She always saw more than she was given to see. Also, Harry was awful at lying. Throwing caution into the wind, and taking life like a Gryffindor, Harry fire-called the Weasleys. They answered almost immediately. Molly and Arthur were the ones whose faced came through the fire. Harry wanted to explain to them before he showed them Anton, so he kept his son out of their line of sight, throwing a silencing charm over the sleeping infant, though keeping a close eye just in case.

“Harry!” An excited Molly called out. “Oh Harry! It’s so good to see you. Where have you been? Are you okay? Why couldn’t we come and see you? Why couldn’t we at least fire-call?”

“Hi Molly, Arthur. It’s lovely to see you too. I’m sorry it’s been so long, but I couldn’t risk anybody finding out.” Harry decided he was just going to come out and tell the truth.

“What? What happened?”

Harry smiled. “I’m fine. I’ve been in one of the Potter properties I own. The reason I’ve been gone so long is due to a certain condition I dint want anyone finding out about until it was sorted. Erm… the couple of months after the Battle, I realised that I wasn’t interested in girls, so, I’m gay.”

“It that all? Harry! That is totally okay. You know, Charlie’s gay too! Did you think we would be upset over it?”

Harry winced. “It’s not just that but, you know Fred, then I dumped Ginny and I thought you wouldn’t want to see me.”

“Oh, Harry.”

“That’s not it though. I um… distracted myself by going to muggle clubs. They are parties right, and well, one night I went home with a wizard by accident, and we were both drunk, and yeah, did you know that really powerful wizards can get pregnant?”

They stared open-mouthed at him. Harry shifted nervously, rubbing his neck and runninghand through his hair.

“Err… I do now?” Arthur managed to get out after a minute of silence from both parties.

“Wait, so you have a baby?”

“Yeah. Do you want to meet him?” They nodded vigorously.

Harry lifted the sleeping Anton and rotated him so they could see.

Molly gasped and had a hand over her mouth, tears gathered in her eyes. Arthur simply stared, stunned, until a smile broke out.

“He’s beautiful, Harry. What’s his name? Do you know who the father is?”

“His name is Anton, and I don’t really want to tell who who his father is.”

“Priceless one? Oh Harry, that’s beautiful. Perfect for him. You’ll tell us the father eventually though, right?”

“If you don’t guess who it is first, then yes. He doesn’t know though, so you can’t tell anyone other than your close family. I can bring him to visit next week if you’d like?”

“Yes, yes, please!” Molly called.

They chatted for a while longer, before the call ended.

“Well, Anton, looks like it won’t be just you and me after all. You can meet Auntie Hermione, and Auntie Ginny, and Uncle Ron, and Uncle Bill, and Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Percy, maybe, and Uncle George, Uncle Fred’s no longer here though, baby. He is still watching us though. I hope he loves you too.” Harry kissed his forehead.

The week flew by, and before he knew it, Harry was preparing to go visit the Weasleys and introduce Anton to them all in person. He was incredibly nervous, but excited at the same time. He flooed in, and immediately fell onto the floor. Anton was clutched to his chest and merely whined at the disruption the floor and rough landing caused before settling down again.

“Harry?” A voice called. _Ginny._

The young red-headed woman appeared round the corner. She saw him and her face brightened in the hugest smile. “Guys! Harry’s here!”

There was immediately the sound of hurried footsteps from all over the Burrow. Suddenly harry had anonslaught of red hair in his vision as George, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, and Ron came into the living room. He also saw Hermione appear, holding Ron’s hand.

“Hey everyone.” He said quietly, nervous under all the stares he was receiving.

That seemed to break them out of their super and they immediately descended on him in a giant Weasley hug. The swishing upset little Anton, and he began crying. Immediately everyone moved away, confused and shocked. Harry immediately turned to his baby and started to soothe him. Once he settled, Harry looked back up to everyone. Arthur and Molly had the brightest smiles he’d ever seen on their faces, and everyone else (minus Hermione, who seems to always know everything) had their chins on the floor.

“Harry… is that- is that a baby?” Charlie asked.

Harry bit his lip but nodded.

“So that’s where you’ve been this past year! Who’s the mother?”

Harry looked at Molly, who gave him _that_ look.

“Everyone sit down, this may take a while, and I’m still exhausted.” They all moved over to the couch.

Harry re-explained the story to everyone like he had to Molly and Arthur in their fire-call. Hermione had her eyes narrowed at him. _That’s not good_, he thought.

Immediately everyone demanded to hold the baby, and Hermione was signalling his to talk over in the corner. He resigned himself to a thorough interrogation, before passing Anton over to Molly. Hey, Grandmother gets the first hold. Then grandfather, then the rest can fight over holding him. Harry slunk off unnoticed by the Weasleys over to Hermione who threw up a privacy charm.

“Harry James Potter. So help me I will flay you alive.”

“Hi Hermione.”

“Don’t you ‘hi’ me young man. Missing with no visual contact for over a year and you suddenly show up, not just with a bad, but _Draco Malfoy’s_ baby.”

“You know?”

“Please! The hair is a signature Malfoy trait, and not many other wizards would even come close to that hair colour. How did it even happen anyway?”

“We were both drunk. He said his father had found him wife but he didn’t like her so he went to a bar. The bar I was at. One thing led to another, but neither of us can remember the night. He doesn’t know about it because he can’t remember. I didn’t tell him about Anton because, as I just said, he’s set to be married. Or was a year ago at least. Probably has a kid already too.”

“Actually, Harry, like always you assume and your predictions are so incredibly different from the truth. Have you had any contact with the wizarding world since you left? Newspapers? Anything?”

“No, why?”

“Because if you had you would have seen the huge scandal where Malfoy publicly rejected his fiancee, broke off their engagement, in public, and stated he was in love with someone else of the different sex.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “Y-you mean…?” He trailed doff.

“Yes, Harry. It means he might very well know, and at the very least loves you. Or at least he did. It has been a year you know.”

“So I’ve missed my chance then?”

“Well not necessarily. He’s still single, though over the past year he has gotten noticeably sadder.his Mask hides it perfectly from all but me. I know exactly how he feels, and he always looked saddest after he sees the paper or a flyer stating you are missing. In fact, just last week, I popped in to see him, because I suppose we’re friends now? Anyway, I caught him writing letters addressed to you. He tried to hide them of course, but it didn’t work. You must also remember every pureblood family has a live family tree, so it is likely he already knows about Anton.”

Harry’s breathing and heart rate was increasing. Then he passed out. “Oh, Harry,” Hermione sighed. She cast _Rennervate _and he liked up at her.

“Oh, hey ‘Mione. I just had the weirdest dream where you told me Draco was in love with me and knew about our son.”

“That wasn’t a dream Harry.”

She dispelled the privacy ward and the pair made their way over to the red-heads. Currently George was holding Anton like he was the most precious and delicate thing in the world. Well, he was a baby.

That evening, Harry sent a message to Draco. He got a reply the following morning.

_Good evening Malfoy,_

_I recently visited my friends and have received some enlightening news. _

_I think we need to meet up to chat. _

_Let me know the place and time. _

_I would gratefully appreciate it, though know you do not have to come if you do not wish to._

_Potter_

_Potter,_

_Yes we do need to ‘chat’. _

_An interesting detail has appeared on the family tree. _

_You have a lot to explain._

Meet at The Hogs Head on Wednesday the 20th of January at 6pm.

Malfoy

January the 20th arrived, and Harry had left Anton at the Weasleys. He apparated to Diagon and made his way to The Hogs Head. It was 5:55pm when he arrived, and so asked for a room with heavy privacy wards. He also told the worker to send Draco Malfoy up when he arrived. Also to prevent any reporters coming p to them. Then he waited. At exactly 6pm Draco Malfoy came into the room. He scowled down at Harry, who couldn’t help but shrink away from the glare.

“Potter.” He greeted.

“Malfoy.” Harry returned.

They sat in awkward silence for five minutes, not wishing to be the one that began this surely uncomfortable discussion. Eventually Harry broke the silence.

“Malfoy, I- I know we never go t along in the past, and that is both of our faults. However, I understand there may have been another factor, besides hatred, that influenced our behaviour during our schooling years. My friend has also told me that you er… didn’t end up marrying the woman your father found for you, and you created a huge candle about being in love with another man.”

Draco looked him right in the eye as he responded.

“Your friend, _Hermione_, is correct. Also yes, I agree our behaviour is both of our faults. Are you willing to look past this and be friends? I am friends with Hermione.”

“Even though she’s a ‘mud blood’?”

“Yes, Potter. Though my friendship with her mainly stems from getting back at my father for controlling my life. One thing I’d like to know though, potter is why you asked if I remembered anything from a particular night, and then eight months later, _Anton Potter _shows up on the Malfoy family tree. Anything you’d like to say about that?”

Harry hung his head, but explained none-the-less.

It was silent for a minute whale Draco processed this.

“So you mean to tell me, that I have a son, whom you would never had shown me had I married that woman and you friend hadn’t told you I knew?”

Harry winced. It sounded bad when he said it like that.

“Yes?”

“Is that a question or a statement?” Malfoy demanded.

“Neither, both? I don’t know. Can I ask a question though please? And have an honest answer?”

Reluctantly, Draco agreed.

“Are you attracted to me?”

Draco peered at him. Studying him as if to see whether he should be honest or not. Eventually he nodded, slowly.

Harry let out a breath he have been holding. “Good. I think, I think I like you too. Im sorry Draco, for keeping him a secret. I didn’t know how you’d react and I feared you wouldn’t want an illegitimate child to sully your name, so I feared for his safety. I am ashamed to admit I took the cowards way out, but know that if I knew then what I know now, I would never have left.”

They both sat in silence, thinking over the situation.

“Can I- can I see him?” Harry nodded, brushing tears away as he pulls out the photograph he always carried with him and handed it over.

Draco gasped. “Wow. He’s gorgeous. My hair, your eyes; he’s perfect.”

Harry smiled proudly. “Yeah, he is. Um… Draco?” The other hummed, briefly looking up to show he was listening before going back to studying the picture.

“Do you, do you want to go on a date with me?” Harry rushed out, then held his breath, waiting to be rejected.

He peeked open his eye to see Draco staring at him, before the biggest grin covered his face. “Yes!”

They continued chatting the night away, and soon it was nearing 10pm, an dHarry had to go pick up Anton.

“I should probably get going, sorry Draco. I need to pick up Anton. You can come with to see him, if you’d like?”

“Really? Yes please!”

They left the tavern together, holding hands and apparated to the Burrow. The media was going to have a field evening! _Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy left The Hogs’ Head last night at 10pm holding hands, and apparated away, together! _Harry rolled his eyes imagining the papers in the coming days.

They arrived and knocked on the door. Thankfully, Hermione answered, and she waved at Draco before ushering them inside. She peeled Anton away from Ron and, after giving him a kiss on the forehead, handed him to Harry, who immediately kissed his son and then gave him to his father. The trio were so caught up in each other they didn’t notice Ron and Hermione creeping upstairs. A few miles later, and the three flooed to Harry’s house. Draco impressed by the building, child-proofed though it was.

Master Harry be returning from meeting with Master Anton?” Kreature came in and asked.

“Yes, Kreature. This is Draco, he’s Anton’s father.” Kreature’s eyes widened.

“Master Draco.” The house-elf greeted. “Is there anything Kreature be getting for his three masters?”

Harry shoe his head, dismissing the elf, and turned his attention to Draco. “Would you like to stay the night?” He asked.

“Is that is okay? I’ll have to send a message to mother though, so she doesn’t worry.”

He sent the message, and thus began the awkward ‘do we sleep together or separator’ talk/

“There are plenty of guest rooms Draco, or you could sleep with me. We’ve shared a bed before, apparently, and it’s we’ll probably do it in the future anyway. Hopefully.”

Draco agreed and they got ready for, and into bed. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle and breathed in his scent.

“I never thought I’d have this; you, a beautiful son with you.”

“Well you do, and there’s no escaping us now”

“Good. I don’t ever want to leave.”

And he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, my Darth Dragons! See you in another tale!


End file.
